<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiant Garden Fragments by triceraclops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065684">Radiant Garden Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops'>triceraclops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters, journal entries and poems from the denizens of Radiant Garden.</p><p>Will update sporadically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. an unsent letter and a scrawled poem (Aeleus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Kairi,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope this letter finds you well. You may not remember me, but I knew you when you were very small. I was glad to discover the little girl I watched play in the flowers has grown so well and even become a Keyblade wielder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I write to you to share my knowledge of how you came to leave Radiant Garden. You may know that I am an apprentice of Ansem the Wise, and it was the actions of my fellows and myself that led to the destruction of our world and many others. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>If I had been stronger, it wouldn’t have</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>It was Xehanort’s doing</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>It was my fault</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strike>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>little blossom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>cruelly plucked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tossed to the river, to the sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the tree mourns your absence</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but sends its blessing:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>may foreign shores where you take root</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>provide for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nourish you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>let you grow strong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Untitled Writings, Vol. 5 (Ienzo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worlds should be connected, and I believe I can make it happen.</p>
<p>To be clear, I don’t mean to summon Kingdom Hearts and rewrite the universe or anything so dramatic. That kind of plotting is firmly in the past. Rather, I intend to use Gummi technology to create safe, simple transport and communication between worlds. The collaboration between myself and the scientists of Disney Castle has already been so fruitful, I can’t imagine the advances that could be made were there free exchange of ideas and technologies between all worlds. Chip and Dale are uncertain - they bade me to seek counsel with King Mickey, and while I intend to do so he has proven quite difficult to get a hold of.</p>
<p>I did speak of my intentions to Master Riku, and he was strongly opposed. He told me of the “World Order” spoken of in the teachings of Keyblade lore. Supposedly, Keyblade wielders are sworn to protect the World Order, which means maintaining the barriers between worlds and preventing them from being meddled with by outside forces. This doesn’t seem consistent with my knowledge of the actions of Keyblade wielders, though I admit that this knowledge is limited. Riku stressed the importance of maintaining this World Order, apparently advised on the matter by Masters Aqua and Yen Sid. He seemed very grave on the matter, so I also nodded gravely. This seemed to relieve him, but there is something he seems to have forgotten.</p>
<p>I am not a Keyblade wielder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pandora's Box (Dilan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We opened Pandora’s box and all the evils of the world flooded out. They caught us up in their torrent and we became them. Us, festering in our ivory towers, bone white, bleached - lying to each other and ourselves. We begat evil which begat evil. We told ourselves we were hollow and we were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like many evils, we were opposed. Like few evils, we were vanquished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I heard they were gone, what was left of my old self died. No, that’s not right. I killed that last fragment of myself when I refused to grieve them. At the time, I thought I could not grieve. Now I know I didn’t let myself. I became a husk, a shadow of a shadow, no longer a man but the monster I had told myself I already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t remember what I thought when I was fighting him on that bridge. I remember some things I didn’t think: that he was just a young boy, that the beast reminded me of myself, that the night sky was beautiful. I often think about those things now. I’m not sure which I prefer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, we were back in the box. The evils of the world were gone, someone else’s problem now, and we were alone - with hope. Just us, and the hope that maybe this time our love would be enough. That we would be enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I do not believe it, but I have hope.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three Poems (Xion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> My First Poem </span>
</p>
<p>words on a page<br/>choose them well and they can touch a heart<br/>from far away<br/>for a stranger<br/>after you're gone</p>
<p>(or so I'm told)</p>
<p>it sounds like magic<br/>giving away pieces of yourself<br/>and never losing anything.</p>
<p>is that what love is?</p>
<p>can I try?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> My Second Poem </span>
</p>
<p>writing lines in sets of two<br/>with words that rhyme, is hard to do.</p>
<p>but if you do, the sounds will play!<br/>I learned this about words today.</p>
<p>each day I learn so many things<br/>I wonder what tomorrow brings?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> My Third Poem (A Haiku) </span>
</p>
<p>delicate seashell<br/>braved the endless crushing depths<br/>now rests on the shore</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>